


what u do?

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Penetration, Smut, but i recommend reading this on desktop idk how well it'll work on mobile :/, footnotes are used, like three times, will i ever stop using the teacher!suho trope? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: Sehun established three main rules when he agreed to live with Junmyeon:1) unplug any unused chargers2) shower before laying on the bed3) clean up after yourselfFunny how by the end of the night, due to circumstances, neither of the them ended up following those rules.





	what u do?

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired by "what u do?", the time sehun brought up eels during their eating vlive,  
> and when junmyeon revealed that sehun set up rules in their shared room  
> \- this is my first time experimenting with footnotes so........pls read them hehe  
> \- also i can't write penetration to save my life so good luck getting through this mess!
> 
> happy reading!!!

The students lined up one by one as they came back from their lunch break. Junmyeon stood outside next to the classroom’s door and counted each kid, making sure all twenty of his students came back.

His counting was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Sehun had just texted him. 

Junmyeon laughed as soon as he saw the message, which turned out to be a series of pictures Sehun took of all of Junmyeon’s chargers that were still left plugged in. Under all the pictures, Sehun messaged:

_don’t worry. i unplugged every single one of them after i took these pics_

One of the many rules that Sehun established when he moved in with Junmyeon (the irony in him setting rules when he was the one moving in) was that they would unplug their chargers or any other plugs if they weren’t in use. Junmyeon remembered how at the time, Sehun was getting into environmentalism and had a pile of books from the library on the topic piled in the back of his car, most likely contributing to why he made that a rule.

“Mr. Kim, what’s so funny? Can I see?” 

Junmyeon looked at the student who asked the question. It was then that Sehun’s text message reminded Junmyeon how much the younger acted like a child sometimes. It wasn’t necessarily in a way that bothered him; rather, sometimes it felt like Junmyeon never left the classroom once he was at home. 

“It’s nothing, my boyfriend’s just being dumb,” he replied, giving little Doyoung a polite smile. 

“Dumb?” Doyoung asked. “Like...he can’t do his times tables kind of dumb?”

Junmyeon laughed. “Yeah, that kind of dumb.”

Doyoung giggled. “Your boyfriend sounds like Jaehyun.” Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh even more at the comment, especially after seeing little Jaehyun standing right behind Doyoung, making the most adorable angry face anyone’s ever seen. 

 

 

Entering his apartment and kicking off his shoes at the door, Junmyeon called out for Sehun. He waited, no response. He continued to lock the door behind him when suddenly a pair of arms embraced his chest from behind. How Sehun managed to sneak up on him in the span of five seconds without having made any noise was beyond Junmyeon. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whispered as he buried his face in the back of Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon gently rubbed Sehun’s hands then slowly broke them apart so he could turn around and face Sehun while still in his embrace. 

“I missed you, baby,” Junmyeon let out before planting kisses over Sehun’s neck and running one of his hands through his hair. In return, Sehun moved his hand to Junmyeon’s pants, rubbing his hand up and down his crotch.

Junmyeon, lips still pressing soft kisses all over Sehun’s neck and the crook of his shoulder, moved his hands to his belt to unbuckle it. “Hyung,” Sehun said, breaking apart from Junmyeon.

“What?”

“Not now.” Sehun waved as he started walking away. 

“You’re such a tease!” Junmyeon shouted to an already out of sight Sehun. Like a fool, Junmyeon just smiled to himself. 

 

 

It had been about two hours since Junmyeon got home. Since then, he’d been on the couch grading his students’ book reports while Sehun was asleep in their room. 

“Hyung,” groaned a tired Sehun, his voice sounding like it came from the kitchen. Junmyeon turned around, “Yes?”

“Why don’t you ever unplug your nutribullet?”

 _Here we go again_ , Junmyeon thought to himself. He turned around and went back to grading his papers. 

“Hey! Don’t turn your back on me, hyung! This is important! You’re wasting electricity!”

“I’ll remember next time, don’t worry!” Junmyeon argued back.

“That’s what you always say. You’re a detriment to the environment, hyung.”

Junmyeon scoffed then turned back to face Sehun, “I’m a detriment to the environment? You’re the one who goes through shampoo and conditioner bottles all the time like it’s nothing!”

Sehun looked truly offended, Junmyeon was enjoying this. “Is it a problem that I like being clean?”

“Yes, it is, especially when the environmental state of the planet is at stake here. You don’t have to be using two or three pumps every time.”

“Um, yeah. I do.” 

Junmyeon, at a loss for words, didn’t know to respond, so he laughed instead, then causing Sehun to laugh. Junmyeon’s never knew how to explain Sehun. He was weird and childish, but also very loyal and caring. 

Seeing Sehun laugh in his kitchen, just the simple sight of it, warmed Junmyeon’s heart. He loved everything about Sehun, from his eye smile to his obnoxious house rules, to even the way he used three pumps of shampoo and conditioner every day. Junmyeon just found everything about him easy to love.

 

 

 

Junmyeon stuffed another piece of kung pao chicken, without having swallowed the first two pieces in his mouth first. 

They were eating Chinese takeout for dinner that night, both of them sitting cross legged on the floor in Junmyeon’s living room, some random reality show about brothers who know stuff playing on the television. 

Junmyeon chewed on the chicken in his mouth, coming to a stop when he realized that Sehun was looking at him. Sehun was leaning forward, his chin rested on the palm of his hand, arm resting on his knee. He was looking at Junmyeon with the softest of gazes and smiles and Junmyeon couldn’t exactly figure out why. 

“What?” Junmyeon managed to ask with chicken in his mouth. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that, right?”

Junmyeon furrowed his brows in confusion. “I have chicken in my mouth.”

Nonetheless, Sehun continued to stare at Junmyeon with the most loving and affectionate gaze. He always found the most odd times to appreciate Junmyeon. [1]

Junmyeon went back to chewing his chicken, also making sure to return the loving gaze back in Sehun’s direction.

 

 

Junmyeon cleaned up his mess of papers in his living room and packed his bag for tomorrow. He was pleased with himself for having finished going through all his students’ book reports. The faster he got it back to them, the faster he could work with them to help them with any mistakes they made. 

After turning off the living room and kitchen lights, he made his way to the bedroom. Sehun was already in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up as Junmyeon walked in. 

“Hyung, did you know that the reproduction of eels is a mystery?”

Junmyeon changed into a shirt and shorts before turning off the light and turning on the bedside lamp before slipping into bed next to Sehun. 

“Hyung, you didn’t even take a shower.”

_Right. Sehun’s other rule._ [2]

“It’s fine. I’m tired.”

Junmyeon could already tell that Sehun was pouting. To make it up to him, he let him talk. “What about eels and their reproduction cycles?”

And like that, it was like the showering before bed rule never even existed. 

“There’s no proof that eels give birth or lay eggs.”

“Really?” Junmyeon was half tired but also genuinely interested. He knew how much time Sehun liked to spend reading National Geographic articles so him going on about random topics wasn’t much of a surprise to him anymore. He enjoyed hearing the facts Sehun would randomly learn. He could go on for hours and Junmyeon would listen, each time he would be the one looking at the other with nothing but hearts and stars in his eyes. 

Sehun went on for twenty minutes about a professor in Japan who followed eels around to see if he could catch them reproducing.“Crazy, right?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah.”

Junmyeon assumed the night would end with eels but he was proven wrong once Sehun started kissing his neck. “Right now?” Junmyeon asked. 

Sehun brought his head up from Junmyeon’s neck, “Let me finish what I started.”

Junmyeon completely forgot about the stunt Sehun pulled earlier when he got home. “Go on,” Junmyeon ordered, prompting Sehun to bring himself on top of him and continuing his kisses. Sehun’s fingers found the hem of Junmyeon’s shirt and lifted it up, eventually getting the shirt off his body. _Why’d I even bother changing?_ , Junmyeon thought.

As Sehun brought his kisses lower down Junmyeon’s body, he finally removed his hyung’s shorts with no hesitation. As for the pair of briefs, Sehun let them stay on. 

Junmyeon was fully hard and Sehun was ready to take full advantage of that. But before doing so, Sehun undressed himself, having felt a little out of place still having clothes on while only one article of clothing remained on Junmyeon. 

Now that Sehun himself was completely naked, he climbed back on top of Junmyeon. This time, he kissed him on the lips, slowly and deeply. Their tongues moved back and forth as the seconds went by. Sehun ran his hand down Junmyeon’s torso, enjoying the sculpted set of abs, before firmly grabbing his already hard cock. The older moaned into the kiss. 

Sehun broke apart and brought his mouth up to Junmyeon’s ear, letting his breath linger, before whispering, “I want you to fuck me, hyung.”

Junmyeon found it amazing how one second, Sehun could be talking about eel reproduction then the next, be whispering dirty secrets in his ear. He had quite the duality in him. 

“Lay back, baby boy.”

Sehun followed suit and laid back as Junmyeon quickly grabbed a condom and his tub of lube. He slipped the condom on and dipped his fingers in the lube before tracing the outline of Sehun’s entrance a couple of times. The younger arched his back slightly at the touch. _Always so sensitive_ , thought Junmyeon. 

Slowly, Junmyeon inserted a finger inside Sehun’s heat. After a few pumps, two more fingers inserted, and a whole lot of moaning from Sehun, the younger began pleading for Junmyeon. “Hyung, please.”

 _He begs so beautifully_. 

Junmyeon took one last look at Sehun before he finally inserted himself inside him. Sehun winced, then relaxed as he took Junmyeon in. He grabbed onto the sheets as Junmyeon developed a steady rhythm in his thrusts. 

The older grabbed Sehun’s legs and lifted them, allowing himself to push further inside him, brushing against his prostate. Sehun moaned and bit his lip, almost drawing blood but stopping to moan after another thrust. 

Junmyeon loved the way Sehun looked in that moment. His skin glowing with sweat in their dimly lit room, the bangs of his hair clinging onto his forehead in uneven directions. He had his eyes still closed in pleasure and his lips were slightly parted. _God, those pretty, pretty lips._

Junmyeon noticed Sehun stroking himself at a quick pace. This was when Junmyeon knew that Sehun wanted to come. He started thrusting faster, increasing speed slowly. The soft whimpers coming from Sehun and the sound of their thighs slapping were the only noises filling their dark room. 

“Come closer, hyung,” Sehun moaned. “I wanna feel you more.”

 _He’s_ so _needy._ Junmyeon let go of his grip on Sehun’s legs and brought himself down to Sehun. Their bodies met, sticky from the sweat. Junmyeon let himself get even lost in the moment as he held himself up over Sehun and continued fucking him. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

It took only a couple more thrusts until Junmyeon collapsed completely onto Sehun, his release filling the condom inside Sehun. Junmyeon tossed the condom into a nearby trash bin before he rolled over and let Sehun finish, his ejaculation following not long after. Junmyeon laid there feeling a little dizzy. He swore he could see stars in his vision. 

Sehun leaned in closer and cradled himself against Junmyeon, who then kissed the top of Sehun’s head. “You did so well, baby.” Sehun fell asleep in no time. Nothing but the two of them existed in their own little world. [3]

 

1 There was a time when Junmyeon was taking a dump and Sehun chose to brush his teeth at the same time (if that’s not true love then I don’t know what is). Midway through brushing his teeth, foam all over his mouth, he looked over at Junmyeon on the toilet, and gave him the same warm gaze. Junmyeon shouted at Sehun to brush his teeth in the kitchen and to let him shit in peace.   
  
Another time, they were sitting in traffic and Junmyeon had felt a booger in his nose. He wasn’t just going to wait until they got home, which wouldn’t be for another twenty minutes, to pick his nose. Assuming Sehun was looking at his phone, he stuck his finger up his nose. Once the little guy was out, he felt a set of eyes watching him. 

Junmyeon had no idea why Sehun was looking at him like he had stars in his eyes but at least he wasn’t cursing him out. “You’re so weird, Sehun.”  [return to text]

2 Before moving in, Sehun also established the rule of washing up before getting into bed every night. For someone who didn’t follow that rule every single night himself, Sehun was somewhat of a neat freak. 

Also, a bit of a hypocrite. [return to text]

3 Both of them fell asleep without having cleaned themselves from having sex and Junmyeon still hadn’t unplugged his nutribullet in the kitchen. [return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
